


Nightmares

by Flarrow444



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarrow444/pseuds/Flarrow444
Summary: Remus misses Janus and has a nightmare. Logan and Janus come to help.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 167





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Intrusive thoughts, suicidal thoughts, unsympathetic!lights sides

Remus opened his eyes, looking around the room desperately. Once his eyes landed on his sash, he felt his heart slow, but he knew he probably wouldn’t calm down for at least half an hour, so he decided to venture out into the kitchen.

“...Dicks as fingers....Eating your own stomach...” he muttered as he walked. Nobody was around, so there was no reason to restrain himself. After all, Logan _had_ said that talking about them helped.

He pointedly ignored the “to someone” part of that sentence. After all, who’d want to hear his ideas?

And then he was in the bathroom. He didn’t remember leaving the kitchen (or even going into the kitchen) but that didn’t matter, did it? _Focus on the here and now!_ was kind of his motto. 

He looked at his hands, which were covered in something blue, and Remus found he probably didn’t want to know, so he just washed them off and left the room. His bed looked inviting, even if it was covered in multiple unknown liquids. He really needed to clean it.

He glanced down, realizing he was already naked, before climbing into bed. He felt his eyes close as soon as his head hit the pillow ( _that’s what being awake for 22 hours does to you,_ he thinks idly) but before he completely drifted off, he whispered a quiet goodnight before he remembered.

Saying goodnight to Janus was a habit that would take a while to break. 

.....

He didn’t know how, but he knew it was a nightmare. He didn’t care, and he couldn’t change it, but his still took solace in the knowledge.

”You know there’s a reason everyone hates you, right?” Roman whispered, his breath cold against Remus‘s ear. “You’re disgusting and pathetic. It’s honestly shocking —“

”And annoying.”

”—that you’re still _here._ ” 

Apparently, Patton had decided to join in. Remus was used to it, but he still felt a sharp pain at the new words. They... they had never said they wished he was dead before.

”You could just stop,” a new voice whispered. He didn’t have to look to know Virgil was inspecting his nails as he spoke. “Don’t you remember how I tried to duck out? You could do that.”

”Though we wouldn’t actually stop you this time.” Patton grinned in a way that, albeit briefly, reminded Remus that this was a nightmare.

”People never actually like intrusive thoughts, Remus. I never thought that you’d need _Logic_ to tell you, but here we are.” 

And didn’t that hurt. He had been silently begging that Logan wouldn’t be in this one, but of course his brain wouldn’t loosen up on him.

”I’m sorry,” Remus found himself whispering. “I-I never asked to be hated, okay? I don’t want to be a monster!”

“Remus?”

“Please stop,” he whispered, and to his dismay, felt wetness on his cheeks, “I’ll-I’ll do it okay? Just leave me alone.”

”Remus!”

”What?” Remus opened his eyes, looking around for his sash. When his eyes landed on it, he breathed a sigh of relief. He immediately felt himself start to panic once again when he realized there was still someone in his room.

”Are you...okay?” Logan asked. Remus felt himself flinch at the question. He hadn’t talked to anyone but himself since Janus had left two weeks ago. 

”Salt water takes ten minutes to drown you,” Remus replied. His social skills had apparently left with Janus. “Humans shed 10 pounds of skin in their lives. Five rat hairs—“

”None of that answers my question,” Logan interrupted. 

Remus raised his eyebrows. “Why do you even care?”

”Because I found you crying and muttering in your sleep about being sorry.”

Remus flushed, looking down at his hands. “Well, I’m fine, so you can go.”

”....That’s _true_.”

Remus flinched at the new voice, looking up in shock when his eyes met Janus’s. 

“Janus? What... What are you doing here?”

”I _wasn’t_ summoned by that blatant lie.” 

”Oh... Sorry. You can go now.” 

Janus raised an eyebrow at him, then turned to Logan. They shared a look that translated to “this fucking idiot.”

” _No,_ we _couldn’t,_ but we’d rather _leave._ ”

Remus stared at him, his confusion apparent. His lip wobbled for a moment before he bit it. It took a few minutes, but he finally managed to whisper out a quiet “Why?” before looking back at his hands.

”Because we _hate_ you,” Janus whispered, going to sit on Remus’s bed. He lightly grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss to it as he watched Remus’s ears turn red. 

Logan coughed, his face bright red. “If that’s all, I think I’ll take my leave.”

”No!” Remus yelled before he could stop himself. His hand immediately went over his mouth. Janus moved to remove it, but Remus shook his head. 

”Do you want me to stay?” Logan asked. He could see Remus’s head start to shake when Janus glared at him and he sheepishly nodded. 

”Okay, I’ll stay. Do you want me to grab anything?” 

The second question was more directed toward Janus, but Remus ended up blurting out, “Ten rats! Then I can lick their fur and stick them together!” before the deceitful side could answer.

Both Logan and Janus rolled their eyes fondly. Before Remus could apologize, however, Janus shushed him. “You don’t have to be sorry, Remus. I know you can’t help it.” He then turned toward Logan. “Ice cream would be _terrible._ ”

Logan nodded with a smile. “Your wish is my command.”

And that’s the story of how Logan, Janus, and Remus stayed up till 2am watching reruns of The Office.


End file.
